Hearts Full of Holes And Swings Around Poles
by boosh16
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to Konoha he notices how everybody is keeping quiet about where Sakura is. What will Sasuke think when he finds the pink haired kunoichi at a Strip Club
1. What happened?

**KEY: **' What?' = Thinking

"What?" = Saying

What? = Regular?

What? = Reading

**Disclaimer: Yep. I don't own the Naruto characters or the itunes and Naruto doesn't own itunes either..duh! …well you'll find out laterrr! Please don't sue meeeeeee!**

**Heart Full of Holes **

**and**

**Swings Around Poles**

'What a horrid day to come home,' Sasuke thought.

'So this is what Konoha does to greet me'.

The rain droplets that were coming from very uncomforting clouds were hitting his face like bullets. The speed at which he was going also did nothing to help with the wind that hit him like a stone wall.

As the town came into view through the fog, he recalled oh-so many missions he had made in his past. He had returned to these very same gates.

But his memories of them were different. He had felt no comfort when he returned after those missions. Konoha had held no open arms to him, so why should he have felt as if Konoha was his…his…home! But now, everything had changed.

All he could remember was his happy days in Konoha. He returned to his home with a happy heart that ached for his old friends.

He had realized the error of his ways! Hadn't he?

They would all still be there waiting for him now that his brother_ and_ Orochimaru were dead. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anybody into his heart until he had his hands around the neck of his brother's cold and lifeless body.

His plan for revenge had worked, however he had lost much of his childhood in the process. everybody else had accepted him with so much kindness and he had just pushed them all away. He had a lot of catching up to do with his old friends.

Maybe they were still just like he imagined! Naruto, with a smiling face, Kakashi, with the patience and kindness towards him of a brother or father, and… Sakura.

He hadn't thought about her in a long time, but he remembered her being so dependant on him! What had she done with herself over all of these years? He imagined all of the possible outcomes:

-She used the hurt inside herself and turned it into a way to help other people.

-She had fallen in love with Naruto or someone else and now had 3 kids (He found himself particularly dreading that option)

-She internally collapsed without him.

It would have been as if he yanked away a wheelchair from somebody that couldn't walk. He had left her stranded. A tight knot in his chest developed after he thought of that last outcome. As he headed into the all-too-familiar gates, his mind was in the past.

Konoha had changed. It was no longer the little quiet yet powerful city he remembered. Abandoned buildings surrounded him as he cautiously crept through the gates.

Why had there not been any guards at this gate? No- He pushed his automatic reaction form years of training out of his head as he examined the buildings.

Everything looked bare. Only the black skeletons remained of the buildings he saw around him. They were all charred with, charcoal? Some buildings were completely annihilated with only the chimney stacks remaining tall and strong in contrast to the rubble and dust that lay around them.

'What are _those_?'

As he examined off into the horizon he saw huge towers with wires and lights coming from them. The fog and rain from the clouds must have blocked them from his view.

His footsteps quickened as he possessed a new urge to find out what those strange tall buildings were and why they were there.

He had left for awhile, but not that long. A quant little village couldn't turn into a bustling capital in five years… could it? And if it had, why was this place so, burnt and deserted?

People started to appear on the streets as he was walking towards the large buildings in the distance. He noticed that the closer he got to the tall buildings, the more people were on the streets. When he finally made it to the tall figure he could hardly walk through the streets without some one bumping into him and rudely exclaiming,

"Watch out punk!".

What had happen to Konoha?

Although he was very startled about this new discovery of his old town, he decided to take it all in as a punishment for his earlier flight away from Konoha.

There were so many signs all around! All of them had beautiful pictures on them with beautiful faces promoting their product.

**BUY THIS AND YOU WILL ADD TEN YEARS ONTO YOUR LIFE!**

**Tried of the same old thing? Spice it up with CUNCHO SPICE!**

He didn't recognize any of the faces that were smiling at him from the giant squares. But, one caught his eye. He was going to leave when he saw the name Uzumaki on one of the biggest boards in the square.

'Uzumaki? As in Naruto Uzumaki? Could that be Naruto?'

He searched the sign for some way to know for sure if it was Naruto. the sign had a white background with a red circle in the middle with a swirl in it.

Sasuke's mind started to race.

'It can't be….That's Naruto's clan symbol.'

The ad said:

WHY SETTLE FOR REGULAR TUNES… WHEN YOU CAN HAVE **I-**TUNES!

Sasuke didn't get it…

'What's an itunes?'

He didn't understand the advertisement but looked around for the symbol. He saw it and was surprised it hadn't caught his eye before. The Uzumaki clan symbol was right in the middle of the tallest building Sasuke had ever seen in his life.

…………………………Break………………………….

Yaay first chapter! My mojo is coming back! Well it was a lot of description but I thoink you'll get it. It's the background, the intro, the preface, the calm before the BANG!! Hahaha enjoy READ aaaaaaaand REVIEW! Just a few words will do!

Lots of LOVE!

~Boosh


	2. Uzumaki & Co

**RECAP**

**'Uzumaki? As in Uzumaki Naruto? Could that be Naruto?'**

**He searched the sign for some way to know for sure if it was Naruto. The sign had a white background with a red circle in the middle with a swirl in it.**

**Sasuke's mind started to race.**

**'It can't be….That's Naruto's clan symbol.'**

**The ad said:**

**WHY SETTLE FOR REGULAR TUNES… WHEN YOU CAN HAVE I-TUNES!**

**Sasuke didn't get it…**

**'What's an itunes?'**

**He didn't understand the advertisement but looked around for the symbol. He saw it and was surprised it hadn't caught his eye before. The Uzumaki clan symbol was right in the middle of the tallest building Sasuke had ever seen in his life…**

* * *

A looming structure that greatly contrasted the burnt and deserted outskirts of Konoha, the building with Naruto's clan symbol stood tall and modern over the city.

Sasuke stared at the gravitating building which evoked some curses and hard bumps from the busy street-walkers, but the more he stared at it the more questions arose in his mind.

'Is this the Uzumaki's clan building? Wait- does that mean Naruto is... the owner? Did he finally become Hokage?'

A million synapses in his brain were trying to piece together this startling information, and as they hurdled to understand it- they willed his legs to start marching towards it.

'I will see for myself. Konoha has changed- I cannot deny that, but are my memories of the people I once knew completely false?'

Sasuke was two blocks away and as he approached the building, his determination to find Naruto and set things straight added a vigor to his step that could have been mistaken for an angry charge towards the structure.

Unfortunately, the interior of the building did not satisfy his need for answers.

Giant windows and mirrors that trailed up the walls in thick vertical lines bound the large but simple room. A cool marble tile swept elegantly toward a sleek reception desk with an arrangement of modern, but uncomfortable looking, waiting chairs off to the side.

Sasuke took all this in with a knowledgeable sweep of a trained ninja and directed his angry charge toward the small but formal girl who sat perched behind the reception desk.

She looked up and seemed surprised for a split second- then put on her I-am-being-paid-to-do-this smile while mechanically repeating the words,

"Welcome Sir, to Uzumaki Music Corporations. May I help you with anything today?"

Sasuke noticed that her eyes tilted lower and her voice got a bit darker as she uttered the last sentence.

'Really?' he thought,' She's trying to come on to me'.

"Who is the owner of this building?"

Her sultry smile fell from her face and was replaced with a slim grin of amusement.

"You mean you don't know! Oh dear, Why Dr. Uzumaki Naruto owns this building. In fact, he owns almost all of Konoha. You see, he contributed to rebuilding the whole village after the fire and now he resides as the Elected over Konoha."

She, Yumi- according to her nametag, sat back with an air of accomplishment at informing an ignorant citizen about their CEO but gained a sense of confusion when her citizen simply frowned and looked at the floor.

"Sir? Did I say something to displease you? Or did I not answer your question?"

Her inquisitions where met with a quick cold eyes.

"I want to meet him."

"Who Sir?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Susuke's furrowed brow and dark countenance gave him an air of unapproachability in the elegantly styled waiting room.

_Thirty Minutes Ago..._

_Yumi looked dumbfounded after she processed his request._

_"Sir, you cannot just walk into Uzumaki headquarters! You will need to schedule an appointment with his head secretary first, then she will then set up a date where you can meet with Uzumaki!"_

_"Where is his secretary?", Sasuke chipped out. His curiosity had now been replaced by annoyance and his barbaric past had made him completely intolerable of people standing in his way._

_"She's on the 34th floor, Sir? Sir, you can't just barge up there! Sir! Shes scheduled in appointment til next Wednesday! SIR!"_

_But her sentences fell on uncaring ears. Sasuke headed for the door that said "Stairwell" and dashed upstairs._

_He was running over this first encounter with an actual human in Konoha in his mind when he barged into the 34th floor. His breathing was a little heavier but otherwise he was unaffected._

_'Still in shape', he smirked and walked down a corridor and, by chance, ran straight into a door that said "Aya Cathaway- Head Secretary"._

_He had no patience for formalities as he turned the knob and slammed open the door. A small old lady peeked up over her glasses at the intruder who slammed the door. She breathed a condescending sigh and set aside her work._

_She did not look up from her work as she said,_

_"You'd better have a very good reason for this intrusion or else I'll call security on you and have you thrown out the eleventh floor window."_

_Taken aback by the frail ladies threatening words Sasuke retaliate with his own confused harshness,_

_"I want to see Uzumaki Naruto. Tell him my name is- Uchiha Sasuke."_

_At the mention of Uchiha, she stopped putting her work away and finally looked up. A smirk came across her countenance._

_"Uchiha? Well why didn't you say so? Please have a seat in our waiting room while I see if I can make you an appointment."_

_"No! I want to see him now- or as soon as possible."_

_"Well… alright, I'll see what I can do- but if he does not find you worth his time, I will still throw you out the window. You may leave."_

_And so Sasuke retreated to the waiting room away from the woman's cruel yet wise stare and waited his turn to see the boy he had tried to kill when he was younger. Yet- he just couldn't fathom the grinning boy as the owner of this building or the- what had Yumi called it- the "Elected"?_

* * *

And there he waited in the waiting room, on the uncomfortable chairs as he surveyed his surroundings again. Wood table. Beige carpet. Interpretive painting. Pink hair. Wait! Pink hair? He quickly jerked his head around to observe closer, but was disappointed when his peripheral vision had failed him. A semi-formal dress businesswoman with light red hair had walked in front of the sun lit window, casting a rosy blossom glow to wink his side vision. He gave this lady a particularly harsh and undeserved glare and continued frowning at the floor. He had so many questions for Naruto… but one in particular.

'Where is she?'

Fin


End file.
